Damien Krieg
Damien Krieg is a 19 year old magus who currently operates as a freelance Sealing Designation Enforcer. Damien has an Elemental Affinity to the element of Earth and its sub-element Metal. Damien's Origin is "Treachery". Appearance Damien is a handsome individual with an slim muscular build and fair slightly pale skin. He has thick silver hair with a wild half-fringe that shapes his face. Damien also has pale-blue irises that are a strong reflector of light. His usual attire consists of a plain black low cut v-neck t-shirt which he wears under a plain black jacket (collar up). With this, he wears plain black pants with a chain hooked to one of his belt holes. Damien wraps up his attire with black boots or sneakers. Personality Damien's ideal is that "the ends justify the means", believing that any sin he commits in the means to accomplish his goal are wiped clean by the product of the end. Things such as betrayal, theft or even murder are completely okay with him so long as what he accomplishes through these acts are seen as "righteous". As a Sealing Designation Enforcer, Damien has a very rough relationship with the Mage Association. Background Current Events Abilities Damien is a brilliant mind as well as a master detective, strategist, scientist, tactician and commander. He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 16. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 18. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 19. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery also at 19. Damien has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. Damien is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi and Thai. Damien's supreme intellect is due to using the Library of Congress as a home for a decade and his photographic memory. Krieg is a skilled, self-taught boxer due to watching his father compete and has been heavily trained in the ninja arts by numerous masters. His masters helped him control his magic and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, and even prana control. Damien is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. Hiss fighting style blends Boxing with Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikijujutsu and other disciplines such as Jujutsu, Capoeira, Eskrima, Aikido, Wrestling, and Kung Fu to varying degrees. His skills have proven so exceptional so as to enable him to easily defeat or stalemate some of the greatest fighters on Earth. Combining his fighting prowess with prana, Damien is able to effortless strike down trees. Necromancy As a member of the Krieg family, Damien is a skilled practitioner in the art of necromancy; however his method of necromancy is different. Necromancy is a practice born through the manipulation of corpses. Performing feats like raising simple zombies or giving birth to cobbled monsters, they are magi who reside over death. Their craft requires a large amount of dead bodies, and rather than steal from graveyards or morgues, most acquire their wares from the battlefield. Flocking to war, those most proficient in their craft are said to have a fate of taking the greatest joys in gathering resources from the wakes of revolutions, coup d'etats, or any massive destruction resulting in genocide. However, Damien uses his necromancy to control the bones alone as he believes the bones are more useful than the entirety of corpse itself. Using his necromancy, Damien can summon bones from the ground beneath him and manipulate them to create giant constructs or even bone demons. Damien can also fire the bones at enemy combatants as high speed projectiles. Earth Magecraft With an affinity to Earth, Damien is able to used Earth based magic and manipulate the Earth itself. Examples of this include Damien being able to erect rock walls to block bullets or destroying the ground beneath him and using his ability to manipulate the rubble. Damien also has an affinity to Earth's sub-element metal and his manipulation of the element seems to be linked with magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a bullet back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his right hand. Items *'Mystic Code: Oath Sign': Oath Sign is a dense staff made from one of the worlds strongest materials Graphene. However what makes so dangerous is the cross links it possesses between the molecules of the material, these cross links are composed of the element Mercury (filled with Magecraft) granting Oath Sign the same properties as Kayneth El-Melloi's mystic code, Volumen Hydrargyrum only in it's default stage the weapon is highly dangerous staff. Gallery Category:Male Category:19 Category:Magus Category:Enforcer Category:St. Lucifer Category:Characters